L'aveu
by ticoeur
Summary: Montrer son amour, c'est bien, mais le dire, c'est encore mieux...


Ce soir, j'ai un coup de blues d'enfer, et il faut que je publie cette fic. Une histoire que vous risquez peut-être de trouver triste, mais qui ne l'est pas !

**Son titre ?** L'aveu

**Son genre ?** Slash, mais sans scènes "hot".

**Son rating ?** K+

**Son résumé ?** Montrer son amour, c'est bien, mais le dire, c'est encore mieux...

Allez, bonne lecture...

**oOooOoOooOoOooOo**

** L'aveu...**

Il fait tout gris dehors. Comme dans mon cœur, d'ailleurs.

Je me retourne, regarde à ma droite, et vois le lit blanc. Ce lit tout blanc, aux draps légèrement froissés...

Mon regard part du pied et remonte doucement, retardant par là même, le moment où je vais tomber sur toi.

Toi qui n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

Je ne vois que tes épaules et ta tête, le reste de ton corps étant caché par les couvertures. Ce corps devenu si frêle mais que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de désirer malgré tout...

Et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux d'avoir de telles pensées alors que toi, tu es là, couché sur ce lit et que tu...

Oh mon dieu... tu as les yeux ouverts...

Je me rapproche rapidement et m'assois délicatement au bord, de façon à ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas.

-Salut...

Ta voix est douce, mais je ressens quand même la souffrance qui la traverse...

Et c'est atroce.

Je voudrais tant la prendre à ta place, je suis plus fort que toi, je suis prêt à échanger ma place avec la tienne !

Mais tu prends ma main alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour te le dire.

-Je sais... je sais... Prononces tu d'une voix faible.

Et ça me fait encore plus mal...

Je passe ma main doucement dans tes cheveux clairsemés. Ils ont un peu repoussé depuis que tu as arrêté les traitements. Ces traitements qui t'on rendu encore plus fragile que tu ne l'étais déjà...

Et ils ont fait des dégâts sur ton corps. J'adorais me moquer de tes rondeurs, et toi tu me rétorquais que je râlais mais que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te caresser quand même !

Aujourd'hui, elles ont disparu...

Je regrette ce temps que l'on a passé à se chamailler pour des broutilles, alors qu'on aurait pu le passer à s'aimer...

Mais d'un autre côté, je ne regrette pas toutes les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, quand je te faisais crier mon prénom de toutes tes forces...

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Me demandes tu tout à coup.

Je ne pensais pas sourire. Ces temps ci, je ne veux pas sourire. Ou plutôt si, mais parce que tu serais debout à mes côtés et que l'on pourrait faire enfin toutes ses choses que le temps ne nous laissera pas faire...

Je baisse enfin mes yeux vers ton regard.

... Même ça, la maladie me l'a pris. Tes fantastiques yeux qui me lançaient des flèches empoisonnées quand je me moquais de toi...

Tes yeux rieurs quand tu te vengeais, et que c'était moi qui subissais ton courroux...

Tes yeux que je voyais à peine, parce que tu ne pouvais les garder ouverts, alors que je bougeais en toi amoureusement...

Là, ils sont ternes, voilés par la douleur qui ne te quitte plus depuis un certain temps.

J'essaye de retenir les larmes qui menacent de remplir les miens, alors que tu as un petit sourire triste...

Et toi, toi qui es allongé, qui ne pourras plus jamais te lever de ce lit, c'est toi qui me prend la main et qui la caresse avec ton pouce. Tu me cajoles rien quand faisant ce petit geste.

... Et ça me bouleverse.

Je te rends ton sourire, espérant que tu n'aies rien remarqué. Mais je sais que je me berce d'illusions. Même en étant à ce point diminué, tu as l'œil à tout.

Je me penche vers toi et dépose un baiser léger sur ton front moite. Tu as des sueurs froides, et je n'aime pas ça, parce que tu essayes de toutes tes maigres forces de te retenir de frissonner, et cela te fatigue énormément.

-Je reviens...

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle d'eau, sans me retourner. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies faible, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Mais une fois la porte de la salle d'eau refermée, je peux me laisser aller...

Les deux mains posées sur le lavabo, je pleure...

J'ai mal...

J'ai si mal...

Mais ce n'est pourtant rien comparé à ce que toi, tu ressens chaque seconde de ta vie...

La vie...

Ce mot est pitoyable...

Je ne vis plus depuis que tu es comme ça.

Depuis ce jour funeste ou nous sommes sortis de l'infirmerie...

oOoOo

Nous étions enfin heureux. Après tant de déboires, nous avions surmonté l'adversité, redressé la tête tous les deux et affronté le monde.

Enfin, juste la cité d'Atlantis et ses habitants...

Et nous avons été agréablement surpris par le fait que ça ne dérangeait personne !

En fait, nous avons même surpris quelques soupirs de soulagement !

Comme si ils savaient depuis longtemps que toi et moi, nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre...

Ce que nous avons pu être stupides !

Seules les femmes de la cité soupiraient après moi. Va savoir pourquoi...

Pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu aucun geste envers elle. Elles ne m'intéressaient pas le moins du monde !

Qu'est-ce que tu as pu te moquer de moi, qui n'avais rien remarqué...

Il a fallu que tu me mettes les points sur les "i" pour que je comprenne enfin qu'elles étaient jalouses de toi !

Mais bon, je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais considéré comme le capitaine Kirk de la galaxie de Pégase !

Mais moi, je préférais les hommes...

Enfin UN homme. Et cet homme, c'était toi...

C'est toi...

oOoOo

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Toi qui passais pour un estomac sur pattes, tu n'avais pas fini ton plateau. Tu avais prétexté un dérangement passager, et j'ai laissé passer...

Qu'est-ce que je m'en veux...

Mais cela s'est reproduit plusieurs fois, et là, j'ai insisté.

J'aurais dû te forcer à aller voir Carson plus tôt. Mais voilà, tu as résisté. Tu ne voulais pas subir ce genre d'examen...

J'ai fini par te faire céder, et ce que tu as appris ce jour là m'a ôté toute envie de me moquer de toi et ta peur d'être malade.

Les jours qui ont suivi ont été terrible.

Les nausées, les malaises, la perte d'appétit, tout cela me rendait aussi malade que toi. Mais je t'ai soutenu, j'étais présent lorsque tu devais rester à l'infirmerie, alors que tu étais perfusé. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de ton état, mais il ne fallait pas rêver.

Nous vivions sur une cité flottante, où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, ou presque...

Alors le fait que tu ne viennes plus aussi fréquemment à la cantine, que tu ne sortes plus avec nous lors de nos missions, tout cela a contribué à ce que les gens se posent des questions...

Tu as accepté que ce ne soit plus un secret le jour ou tu as commencé à perdre tes cheveux...

oOoOo

Dans un couloir, nous marchions côte à côte, quand soudain, tu t'es arrêté et tu t'es retenu au mur, respirant difficilement.

Je me suis vite rapproché de toi pour te soutenir, tu avais les jambes tellement tremblantes. Et je t'ai aidé à aller jusqu'à tes quartiers. Là, tu t'es pratiquement écroulé sur ton lit en gémissant de douleur.

Je me suis accroupi à côté, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis je me suis redressé et je t'ai aidé à t'allonger correctement.

Tu étais si léger...

Tu avais tellement maigri avec ce traitement.

Après un temps, tu as soupiré de soulagement.

-C'est passé... ça y est... elle est partie...

Tu n'as pas eu besoin de me dire de quoi tu parlais.

La douleur...

Tu as toujours été pâle, ta peau ne supportant pas le soleil, mais là, tu étais presque blafard...

Cette constatation m'a fait du mal.

Et tu as passé une main fébrile sur ton visage, allant jusque sur ta tête...

Ton bras s'est lentement rabaissé, et alors que je voyais ton torse se soulever sous le coup d'une respiration rapide, j'ai eu peur.

Et encore plus quand j'ai vu cette même peur passer dans ton regard.

Tu as alors mis ta main devant toi, et là, tu t'es mis à pleurer...

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je voie ce que tu venais de lâcher...

Une poignée de cheveux...

Je suis resté sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, ne réalisant pas encore tout ce que ça impliquait.

Tu ne voulais pas ça se sache, et nous avions réussi à faire en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte, et cela avait bien marché.

Mais là, le pire des symptômes de cette foutu maladie se faisait voir...

La chimiothérapie avait attaqué ton corps, et à ma grande stupéfaction, tu la surmontais bravement.

Mais là, c'était trop...

Tes sanglots m'ont ramené à la réalité, et je me suis vite allongé sur ton lit, puis je t'ai installé tout contre moi.

Tu étais tellement menu, par rapport au début...

J'avais peur de te briser, alors je n'osais resserrer mes bras autour de ton torse.

Nous sommes restés allongé l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, puis tu as fini par te calmer.

Ta respiration s'était faite régulière, et tu t'es détendu. Je t'ai regardé, tu t'étais endormi...

La fatigue, les médicaments...

J'ai passé la nuit dans ce petit lit, à te caresser doucement le dos lorsque je sentais que tu t'agitais un peu trop.

Puis le matin est venu et tu as ouvert les yeux.

Tu m'as souri, tes yeux se sont illuminés...

Et mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade.

-Bonjour... tu as dormi ici ?

Ta voix était rauque.

Mais je n'ai eu pas le temps de te répondre que tu as pâli encore un peu plus. Tu t'es levé aussi vite que tu as pu, et tu t'es précipité dans la salle de bain.

Les bruits que j'ai entendu alors m'ont fait du mal. Tu étais malade. Encore...

Carson avait dit que les nausées passeraient après quatre ou cinq jours. Il t'avait même donné des médicaments contre ça, mais tu avais du mal à les supporter...

J'ai attendu un peu puis je t'ai rejoint. Tu n'aimais pas que je te voie dans cet état, mais moi, je n'aimais pas te voir supporter ça tout seul.

Alors je restais, malgré le fait que tu râlais à chaque fois que tu entendais la porte s'ouvrir.

Mais quand tu sentais le gant de toilette fraichement mouillé sur ton front, tu poussais un soupir de soulagement.

-Ça va se voir... As-tu dis faiblement.

Là aussi, tu n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je savais que tu parlais de tes cheveux.

Tu n'aimais pas entendre que j'en avais plus que toi sur la tête. Mais si ça avait été possible, je les aurais coupés pour les coller ensuite sur la tienne !

-Tu seras là, dis ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils. J'étais toujours là. De quoi parlais tu ?

-Tu seras à mes côtés, quand il faudra leur dire...

Je n'en revenais pas que tu puisses me poser ce genre de question. Tu me traitais souvent de gamin, et malgré tout, je ne voulais pas changer de comportement. Alors j'ai levé les yeux au plafond, soupiré profondément, et j'ai secoué doucement la tête à droite et à gauche.

Quand je t'ai regardé à nouveau, tu n'avais plus cet air triste. Tu ne souriais pas, mais j'avais au moins réussi à te faire penser à autre chose pendant quelques minuscules secondes...

Je t'ai aidé à te lever, nous sommes restés face à face, et tu m'as serré la main.

Puis nous sommes sortis de la salle d'eau, je t'ai aidé à te changer, et nous sommes allés voir Elisabeth...

oOoOo

Cela fait maintenant presque un an que tu es malade. J'ai tout supporté de toi, parce que j'estime que ton état te donne ce droit. Même si tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé...

Mais à la dernière visite, Carson ne nous a laissé aucun espoir.

De toute façon, d'après lui, même si tu étais venu le voir plus tôt, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose...

Ce cancer s'était propagé tellement vite et tellement sournoisement, que tu n'avais rien senti avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Et maintenant, même le plus fort des calmants ne peut soulager la souffrance qui te tient compagnie nuit et jour...

Un oncologue est même venu sur Atlantis, parce que tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seul sur Terre pour affronter cette horreur.

Même ta sœur n'a pas pu te convaincre, car tu ne voulais pas me laisser ici, sans toi.

Et Beckett a eu droit à un "cours" approfondit sur tous les moyens possibles et imaginable de soulager cette putain de douleur. En fait, au stade ou tu en es, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'augmenter la dose de morphine.

Mais il y a un hic. Celle que tu reçois par intraveineuse est déjà tellement forte que si on l'augmente, ton cœur risque de lâcher.

Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu meurs...

J'ai donc demandé à Carson de ne pas aller plus loin que ce que ton pauvre corps ne peut supporter.

Je suis égoïste, je sais...

Mais je veux te garder le plus longtemps possible auprès de moi...

oOoOo

Je me relève soudain. Je suis là, à me lamenter sur mon sort, alors que toi tu es seul sur ton lit de souffrance.

Je vais pour sortir quand je me souviens ce que j'étais venu y chercher. Je prends alors une petite bassine et la remplie d'eau chaude. Puis je saisis un gant de toilette.

... Que je repose très vite.

Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de plus doux pour toi, alors je décide de prendre une éponge naturelle.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, et essaye de me composer un visage un peu plus serein. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir que je suis triste, je ne veux pas que tu aies ça en plus en tête...

Je pousse la porte et m'approche de toi, qui a les yeux à nouveau fermés. Tu es si beau...

Je m'assois, passe l'éponge doucement sur ton front, et tu frémis. Je prends mon temps pour te nettoyer, mais je me rends vite compte que tu trembles. Je t'essuie très vite, et pose ma main doucement sur ta joue...

Elle est froide, tu es emmitouflé sous d'épaisses couvertures, mais tu as toujours froid.

-Tu veux pas me réchauffer ?

Ta voix est presque inaudible, mais j'ai pris l'habitude d'écouter tes chuchotements. Je ne veux pas louper le moindre de tes mots. Ils se font si rare...

Mais là, tu me demandes l'impossible.

Comment pourrais-je m'allonger à côté de toi sans avoir envie de te caresser ?

Comment résister à la douceur de ta peau sous mes mains.

Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, tu es bien trop mal en point, et je sais que ce que je pense est complètement immoral, mais je n'y peux rien.

Mon corps est désespérément attiré par le tien...

Je finis par céder. J'arriverais à faire taire mes envies. Il le faut... pour toi...

J'enlève mon pantalon, ne voulant pas que la toile rêche te dérange, ainsi que mon pull.

-Enlève le... s'il te plait...

Oh... mon amour, non... ne me demande pas ça...

-S'il te plait...

Je cède. Encore... Et tu pousses un petit gémissement de contentement. Tu m'as eu...

De toute façon, je me fais toujours avoir.

Tu as tout pouvoir sur moi...

Je retire donc mon tee-shirt, n'étant plus habillé que d'une paire de chaussettes et d'un boxer...

Je me dépêche de m'allonger, et aussitôt, tu te sers tout contre moi. Une de mes mains file très vite dans ton dos, alors que l'autre passe langoureusement sur sa cuisse.

-Mumm...

Ce n'est pas un gémissement de douleur... depuis le temps, j'ai appris à faire la différence...

Je recule un peu la tête, et vois tes beaux yeux entrouverts qui me fixent...

-Embrasse moi...

Je t'obéis. Ma bouche se pose doucement sur la tienne. Je n'appuie pas, je ne force pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

Mais tu ne l'entends pas de cette manière...

Je me sens tout à coup poussé sur le dos, et tu te jettes sur ma bouche voracement. Ce n'est pas un baiser sensuel, ni tendre.

Non, rien de tout cela. C'est un baiser brutal, farouche, possessif et vorace.

Et je réponds en posant ma main sur ta nuque. Ta langue veut se battre avec la mienne et je la laisse faire, totalement submergé par des sensations que j'avais presque oublié...

C'est si bon, un baiser de l'être que l'on aime si fort...

Je te renverse à mon tour, reprenant le dessus, et je plonge la bouche dans ton cou.

Tu te tends sous le plaisir...

J'espère que c'est du plaisir, et non de la douleur...

Et quand je relève la tête afin de te voir, je suis soulagé.

Oui, tu aimes ce que je te fais...

Je continue donc, heureux de te procurer un peu de bonheur, et je glisse tout doucement sur ton corps si frêle, si mince...

Je suis allongé sur toi, mais je change très vite de position. Moi, je suis lourd, et je ne veux pas te briser, alors je plie mes jambes et pose mes genoux de chaque côté de tes cuisses. A califourchon sur toi, je sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal.

... Et mes mains ont ainsi tout le loisir de te caresser alors que ma bouche passe langoureusement sur un téton.

Tu gémis...

Je descends un peu, passant ma langue sur ton ventre, et je te sens frissonner. Tes mains se posent alors sur ma tête, et tes doigts emmêlent amoureusement mes cheveux...

Tu respires vite, je le sens. Je relève la tête, et je remarque alors que tes traits sont crispés. J'arrête immédiatement et me remet sur le côté. Je suis stupide...

Tu as mal, et moi, je ne pense qu'à te sauter dessus. Décidément, je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir...

-Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu n'es pas désirable, surtout que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Alors je me mets à bailler, prétextant la fatigue.

Tu n'es pas dupe un seul instant, mais tu fais comme si.

Et je me suis rendu compte que même si ta tête me désire encore, ton corps, lui, a depuis bien longtemps perdu cette envie.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, tu n'aurais sans doute pas supporté cette tension.

Je te cale doucement contre moi, et je vois bien que tu luttes pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je suis fatigué...

Ma respiration s'accélère soudainement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose va se passer.

... Et je n'aime pas cette sensation.

Je ne veux pas que tu dormes maintenant, j'ai l'horrible impression que tu ne te réveilleras sans doute jamais...

Je ne veux pas...

Pas encore...

Tu gémis... tu souffres...

J'ai mal... mon cœur saigne...

Je peux souffrir, mais pas toi, ce n'est pas juste...

Alors je me penche doucement et appuie deux fois sur le petit appareil qui régule l'injection du calmant.

Je me repositionne ensuite très vite.

Tu me regardes alors et je vois tes yeux briller comme avant. Un petit sourire étire ta bouche. Comme si tu savais...

Tu sais ce qu'il risque de se passer, maintenant que j'ai augmenté la dose, mais tu me souris, puis tu poses ta tête contre mon torse.

-Je vais juste faire un somme... donne moi cinq minutes, d'accord ?

Oui, mon amour, dors un peu... juste un petit peu, je veille sur toi... toujours...

Tu fermes les yeux et tu soupires.

La morphine fait son effet très vite, et tu es soulagé...

Bientôt ta respiration se fait régulière. Tu t'es endormi...

Je reste dans le lit à tes côtés, caressant doucement ton dos, alors que ton souffle me réchauffe le torse. Tes traits sont détendus, tu n'as plus mal...

Et moi je pleure en silence.

Je déteste ce temps que l'on ne passera jamais ensemble, mais je chérirais toute ma vie les trois petites années que nous avons eues.

Ce n'est pas long trois ans, surtout quand ça comprend une année de douleur.

Je regrette ce temps perdu à nous tourner autour, alors que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre...

Je regrette de ne pas avoir insisté pour que tu ailles sur Terre te faire soigner, même si tu ne le voulais pas...

Je regrette tant de choses, mais c'est trop tard...

oOoOo

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que tu dors. Je suis ankylosé, mais pour rien au monde je ne quitterais ce lit.

Ma main parcourt ton dos doucement. Je ne me lasse pas de te toucher.

Tu es ma vie...

Tu es mon amour...

Tu es tout pour moi...

Comment pourrais je vivre sans toi ?

Les anciens pouvaient faire de grandes choses, mais ils n'ont pas été foutu de trouver un remède contre cette maladie.

Par contre, ils ont passé énormément de temps à vouloir faire leur ascension...

Je les hais encore plus qu'avant...

oOoOo

Ma main ne bouge plus. A quoi bon ?

De toute façon, tu ne la sens plus.

Tout comme je ne sens plus ton souffle sur moi...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es parti. J'ai regardé ma montre quand tu as cessé de respirer, parce que je sais que Carson devra remplir des documents, mais je ne veux pas te quitter.

Pas encore.

Je veux te tenir encore un peu dans mes bras.

Je t'aime...

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit quand tu pouvais encore l'entendre ?

Encore un regret...

... Et celui là sera le pire...

Je regarde par la fenêtre, il fait presque nuit. Les lunes d'Atlantis laissent passer une douce lueur dans la chambre, mais mes yeux ne la voit pas.

Ils ne voient que le vide que tu laisses en moi.

J'ai mal au bras, celui qui te tient tout contre moi. Mais pourtant, je ne veux pas l'enlever...

Tu risques de ne pas être bien, si je l'enlève, n'est-ce pas ?

Je te regarde encore...

Tes cils qui étaient si long ne sont plus là...

C'est dommage, tu as... avais des yeux magnifiques...

Je me décale un peu et dépose un baiser sur chacune de tes paupières closes.

Puis sur ta bouche...

Elle ne poussera plus jamais de gémissements de plaisir, quand nous nous aimions...

Elle ne poussera plus jamais ces gémissements qui me déchiraient le cœur quand tu avais mal...

Elle ne sourira plus jamais...

Et moi non plus...

Je me lève doucement, en faisant bien attention de ne pas te bousculer.

Tu es en paix et il est hors de question pour moi de t'enlever ça, maintenant.

Plus jamais tu n'auras mal, et je me dis que finalement, tu es bien là où tu es...

... Et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de t'y retrouver, mon amour...

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et je l'ouvre. Le balcon qui surplombe la cité est devant moi, et je pose mes mains sur la rambarde.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs têtes, quand je leur apprendrais que tu nous as quitté.

Je ne veux pas voir la tristesse dans leurs regards, même si je sais que c'est parce qu'ils sont malheureux pour moi...

Non, je ne veux pas voir tout ça. Pas encore... pas maintenant...

Les lunes sont bien hautes dans le ciel et je vois toutes ses lumières qui scintillent dans la nuit...

Pourquoi est-ce que le monde n'est pas en deuil ?

La galaxie entière devrait pleurer la perte de l'un de ses habitants...

Comme je pleure...

Je ne peux pas me retenir...

Tu me manques déjà terriblement...

Que vais-je faire sans toi ?

Je n'existe plus, je ne suis plus rien, je ne vis plus...

Je ne veux plus vivre...

Le vide m'attire irrésistiblement...

Je me penche sur la rambarde... encore... encore un peu... un tout petit peu...

oOoOo

Toutes ces lumières qui passent à toute vitesse devant mes yeux...

C'est beau...

Je vais avoir mal ?

Je n'en sais rien...

... Et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça se fasse vite, très vite...

Je tombe...

Je tombe...

Mon amour, attend moi... j'arrive...

oOoOo

Ahhhhhhhhhh !

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite, très vite, et ma respiration est saccadée.

Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je sursaute violement. Qui est dans mon lit ?

Je tâtonne un peu, j'allume la lumière très vite, et je me retourne vers la voix tout aussi vite.

... J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va cesser de battre...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as vu l'heure ? Ronchonne la voix.

Oh mon dieu...

J'approche une main tremblante et touche ce visage que je croyais ne plus jamais voir...

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça ne va pas ?

Tu as l'air inquiet... pour moi ?

-Mais... tu... tu pleures ?

Non, je ne pleure pas... je ne pleure pas...

Bon... peut-être bien que si, je pleure... mais de joie...

Tu es là !

Mais alors... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ?

-John ! Ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes, là !

Je me jette sur toi et t'embrasse furieusement, profondément.

Je ne veux plus lâcher cette bouche que j'adore...

Et quand j'arrive enfin à te laisser respirer, je remarque que tes joues sont rouges, que tes lèvres sont gonflées...

... Et tu me regardes comme si j'étais fou.

Ce qui est le cas. Je suis complètement fou, mais de toi...

-Je t'aime Rodney... si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Tu ouvres grand les yeux, surpris.

Je ne te l'avais jamais dit...

Mais maintenant, je sens que je ne vais pas arrêter.

La vie est bien trop courte...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Cette fic a été écrite un jour ou je n'étais pas bien dans ma peau, après avoir appris qu'un membre de ma famille était malade.  
Oh ce n'est pas une maladie mortelle, mais elle est terriblement déstabilisante.

Quand vous dites bonjour à une personne et que celle-ci vous regarde en vous disant :

"On se connait ?"

Et que cette personne, c'est votre père...  
Ça fait mal...

Cette histoire n'a pas grand chose à voir avec mes petits soucis personnels, mis à part peut-être la fin...

Dites aux personnes auxquelles vous tenez que vous les aimez. N'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard.  
Les regrets, ça fait mal...  
Et pendant longtemps...

_Merci de me lire..._

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


End file.
